That Pain
by yourHyuugaDevil
Summary: Bukankah rasa sakit itu begitu membekas dihati kita masing-masing? Bukankah seharusnya kita ditakdirkan untuk tidak bertemu lagi? Lalu mengapa?/ Sebuah pertemuan dan perjalanan untuk kembali menimbulkan rasa sakit./ SasuHina slight NaruHina./ Don't like don't read:)
1. A Coffe

**That Pain**

 **A Story From HyuugaDevil**

 **Warning! Typo, melow.**

 **Seluruh karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jadilah pembaca yang pintar, jika tidak suka dengan pair, ide cerita atau bahkan authornya:p ya jangan dibaca.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tahu, bahwa pagi itu ia bangun dengan sangat terlambat. Begitu terlambat. Padahal ia sudah menyalakan alarm di handphonennya, tapi sialnya benda itu tidak berbunyi. Salahkan pada kecerobohannya dalam mensetting jam pm dan am.

Wanita berumur 24 tahun itu turun dari taksi biru dengan tergesa-gesa. Membayar dengan cepat lalu pergi, padahal uang yang ia berikan terlalu besar untuk perjalanan 15 menit. Tapi mana mungkin dia peduli, ia hanya tahu bahwa jika ia terlambat ke kantor tempat ia bekerja padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja, habislah sudah. Kesan pertama sangatlah penting bukan?

Dengan sepatu hak 7 centinya ia sedikit berlari berharap atasannya atau siapapun yang nanti memberikan arahan awal, belum datang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.55, walaupun masih ada 5 menit lagi, bukankah untuk ukuran perusahaan besar seperti ini, ketepatan adalah hal yang wajib? Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika ia memasuki ruang kerja gedung perusahaan tersebut, nafasnya terhembus lega. Para kariawan baru yang ia kenal masih menunggu di sofa untuk diberi arahan. Ia belum terlambat. Lalu ia berjalan ringan ke arah sofa untuk duduk dekat salah satu kenalannya, Naruto.

"Kau yakin ini penampilanmu dihari pertama kerja?" Tanyanya saat Hinata duduk lega disampingnya.

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Wajahmu berantakan,"

"Benarkah?!" Hinata berujar dengan sedikit kaget. Karena tentu saja, ia ingin tampil sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan kesan terbaik di hari pertamanya bekerja.

"Pft, canda." Naruto menutup mulutnya.

Sedang Hinata hanya meliriknya kesal. Ini adalah pertemuan ketiga mereka setelah tak sengaja berkenalan saat wawancara diperusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang, dan tak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua ternyata lolos dan menjadi rekan kerja. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Tidak sampai 5 menit kemudian, seorang senior mulai memberi arahan kepada para pegawai baru saat sebelumnya berucap maaf karena pak direktur tak bisa turun langsung untuk memberi arahan kepada anak baru. Senior tersebut menjelaskan sedikit soal pekerjaan kami, memperlihatkan berbagai ruangan dan ruangan mana saja yang boleh pegawai baru gunakan, juga menunjukan meja kerja masing-masing dari para pegawai baru.

Meja Hinata berada diujung ruangan dengan jendela disampingnya. Ia merasa puas karena meja itu tidak begitu mencolok, jendelanya yang memperlihatkan suasana kota juga membuat Hinata merasa ada pencuci mata ketika suatu saat ia kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Meskipun perusahaan ini terlihat sebagai perusahaan besar, sebenarnya saingan perusahaan ini lebih banyak dan kebanyakan adalah perusahaan internasional yang sudah sangat besar," jelas senior itu sambil menjelaskan beberapa detail mengenai pekerjaan.

Dan ketika selesai, sebelum para pegawai baru dipersilahkan untuk mulai bekerja dimeja masing-masing, senior itu menatap satu-satu para pegawai baru.

"Untuk memberi kesan baik pada pegawai disini, siapa diantara kalian yang mau membeli kopi untuk kami?" Tanya senior itu sambil tersenyum dan mengamati para pegawai baru.

Tentu saja, Hinata yang sangat mementingkan kesan pertama tanpa fikir panjang lagi langsung mengangkat lengan kenannya tinggi-tinggi.

"A-aku,"

Semua orang menatapnya.

"Ma-maksudku, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membeli kopinya,"

Senior itu tersenyum, "Oke, 4 kopi hitam dan 4 kopi susu ya?" Sambil memberikan kartu yang dapat Hinata pastikan bahwa kartu itu adalah kartu belanja perusahaan. Ah, ternyata bisa juga digunakan untuk ini ya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Segera ia mengambil kartu tersebut dan mengangguk. Langkahnya perlahan meninggalkan kantor perusahaan tersebut untuk mencari cafe terdekat.

.

.

.

Aku sudah meninggalkan kesan baik bukan? Kepada senior tersebut juga sudah kan? Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Benar, tentu saja aku sudah. Aku terbata-bata hanya karena gugup, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Dengan fikiran seperti itu, aku kembali fokus untuk mencari cafe terdekat.

Saat ini hari sudah mulai panas, ku pacu heelsku untuk terus bergerak mencari cafe terdekat. Bodoh, harusnya aku bertanya dimana cafenya sehingga tidak susah-susah kesana kemari dengan heels yang tak nyaman untuk sebuah kopi. Dalam hati aku kesal sendiri.

Dan aku menemukannya, cafe coklat yang berada tidak jauh dari kantor. Dari luarpun dapat kulihat bahwa kafe itu ramai oleh pengunjung. Hal ini menunjukan bahwa mungkin saja, dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh hanya cafe ini yang berdiri di daerah sini. Dari pada aku berjalan jauh untuk menemukan cafe lain lebih baik aku bersabar menunggu antrian yang terlihat ramai. Tidak akan terlalu lama kan?

Begitu aku masuk dan memesan 4 kopi hitam dan 4 kopi susu, pelayan disana menyuruhku untuk duduk dikursi kosong untuk menunggu pesananku, karena diperkirakan akan sedikit lama jika aku menunggu sambil berdiri. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja.

Dan ketika pesananku datang, aku berdiri untuk menerima pesanan. Tapi sialnya, pelayan yang memberikan kopi tersebut terjatuh. Tepat dihadapanku. Sontak mataku membulat. Aku tidak peduli karna apa ia terjatuh, aku hanya peduli pada akibat yang dilakukan pegawai yang tidak hati-hati itu. Akibatnya? Salah satu kopi dingin membasahi baju kerjaku. Terlebih sial karena aku memakai setelan kerja putih hitam, sehingga bagian baju putihku ternodai warna kopi.

Aku marah, tentu saja. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, mana mungkin aku kembali dengan pakaian seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kataku sedikit menjerit.

"Ah, ma-maafkan saya. Ada yang menyenggol saya dari belakang. Maafkan saya nona, saya akan mengambil kembali pesanan anda," pelayan tersebut terlihat terbata.

"Lupakan tentang kopinya! Bagaimana dengan baju saya?!" Kataku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"No-nona ingin saya mengganti baju nona?" Pelayan itu terlihat takut.

Tanpa kusadari kami telah menjadi tontonan dicafe tersebut. Aku dapat mendengar beberapa pelayan berkata bahwa mereka akan memanggil pemilik cafe untuk meminta maaf. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli, hanya minta maaf saja tidak akan membuat bajuku kembali bersih. Terlebih aku tidak dapat mengabaikan bahwa wajah pegawai tersebut sudah terlihat ketakutan. Dengan kesal aku memandang pelayan yang terlihat takut tersebut.

"Sudahlah, siapkan saja pesananku yang tadi," kataku menghela nafas.

Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"Hinata?"

Dan aku melihatnya.

Ia yang pernah menemani masa-masa remajaku.

Ia yang pernah berbagi rasa dalam hari-hariku.

Sasuke.

Mata kami saling berpandangan, walau sebentar tiba-tiba seluruh kenangan memenuhi otakku. Tentang bagaimana kami bersama, tentang bagaimana hari-hari senang dan sedih terlewati, dan bagaimana rasa sakit itu saling tertoreh dihati masing-masing. Aku membatu sebentar sebelum akhirnya sadar.

"Apa pegawaiku menyebabkan kekacauan ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Pe-pegawaimu?"

"Ini cafe milikku," katanya segera menghampiriku.

Matanya tertuju pada bajuku.

"Aku punya kemeja putih diatas, sepertinya kemeja itu bisa digunakan, kau mau aku pinjamkan?" Katanya kembali menatapku.

Aku menatap matanya agak lama kemudian menggeleng. "Siapkan saja pesananku," dan menunduk.

Tahun berganti tahun, ternyata kau masih pribadi yang begitu baik pada orang sekitarmu ya? Fikirku dalam hati. Lalu Sasuke diam sebentar dan pergi berlalu. Aku tergegun.

Pertemuan yang tak ku sangka. Yang sama sekali tak ku harapkan. Bahkan aku sendiri tahu bahwa aku begitu gugup saat melihat kembali wajahnya. Hingga saat ia berjalan menjauh, aku tak sanggup menatap punggungnya barang sebentar.

Pelayan menuntunku untuk duduk dimeja kosong yang mereka siapkan, mereka terlihat merasa bersalah namun aku paksakan diriku untuk tersenyum memberi tanda bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tinggal menjelaskan mengapa bajuku seperti ini, para senior pasti tidak akan memarahiku. Walau dengan ini, aku pasti dicap sebagai orang yang ceroboh.

Tapi bukan itu yang mengangguku. Sasuke. Mengapa aku bertemu dengannya kembali? Dari sekian banyak hal yang telah kami lalui, aku paling tidak ingin menemuinya. Cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama ketika aku masih menginjakan kakiku di bangku SMA. Lagi-lagi kenangan itu memenuhi kepalaku. Terbuai oleh kenangan, aku dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang duduk didepanku sambil menyodorkan kemeja putih. Aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Pakai saja, kau sedang kerja kan? Aku bisa lihat dari pakaianmu yang serba formal." Ucapnya santai.

"A-aku tidak perlu,"

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Jika sesulit itu kembali bertemu denganku, kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya. Anggap saja itu ganti rugi atas kecelakaan yang terjadi dicafeku," Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya.

Seketika aku merasa bersalah, apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Aku tahu bahwa ia hanya ingin bersikap baik dan bertanggung jawab, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu. Ketika aku mengingat kembali, dulu aku juga selalu menolak kebaikannya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kemeja putih tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sekarang mengelola cafe," kataku memecahkan keheningan.

"Ini milik orang tuaku, ingat? Rasanya dulu aku pernah cerita. Aku hanya penerus bisnis keluarga."

Mendengarnya mengingat percakapan kami yang lalu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Dan memalingkan muka, takut terlena dengan pertemuan tak sengaja ini. Ini hanya pertemuan, benar, pertemuan kecil yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Kami bertemu sebagai penjual dan pembeli, kami bukan bertemu untuk membicarakan masa lalu.

Kami..

Sudah lama selesai..

Aku menghela nafas, "Walau agak terlambat, tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Sudah lama ya? Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," kataku berusaha tersenyum.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau kerja didaerah sini?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tidak tahu mengapa ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bilang kantor diseberang itu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengangguk. Dan Sasuke tertawa menanggapi.

"Kebetulan apa ini haha," katanya dengan tertawa lembut.

Melihatnya tertawa seperti itu sungguh membuatku merindu. Seakan tawa itu kembali menjadi penyemangat hariku. Padahal seharusnya aku tahu diri, bahwa aku dulu pernah merenggut tawa dan senyumnya. Bahwa aku dulu pernah membuatnya meneteskan air mata untuk diriku yang tiada artinya. Bahwa aku pernah begitu menyakitinya. Aku tidak tahu diri kan? Menatapnya yang sedang tertawa begitu memalukan bukan?

Lalu dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku lembut.

"Saat berhadapan denganmu begini, aku bertanya-tanya jika saja kau penasaran tentangku."

Sasuke diam sebentar.

"Kupikir, aku sudah bahagia. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih, dan kupikir yah, aku bahagia," lanjutnya sambil memandangku lembut.

Dan kalimat itu sukses menghantam tubuhku. Seakan ia berkata bahwa ia telah sembuh dari luka yang pernah kutorehkan, bahwa ia telah melupakan seluruh kenangan kita. Bahwa kini, aku hanyalah masa lalu yang tidak sengaja bertemu. Seperti yang kukatakan, kita telah lama berakhir bukan?

Lalu mengapa?

Mengapa perkataannya begitu menyakitkan?

"Ah, A-aku juga," jawabku dengan suara kecil.

Saat itu pula pesananku datang. Hal ini begitu ku syukuri karena keadaan mulai sedikit canggung dan terasa tidak nyaman untukku. Aku berdiri dan pamit pada Sasuke, cepat-cepat ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Walau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Sasuke. Tidak sanggup jika harus terus-terusan berada dihadapannya.

Setelah pamit aku buru-buru beranjak keluar. Tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

Memangnya apa yang ku harapkan? Bodoh.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh, lalu pandangannya berpaling pada meja tempat ia dan Hinata berbincang singkat tadi. Hinata meninggalkan kemeja pemberiannya. Hal ini membuat dirinya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatap punggung Hinata.

Mengapa kita bertemu lagi? Fikirnya.

Memangnya apa yang ku harapkan? Lagi-lagi Sasuke berujar dalam hati sambil memutuskan pandangannya, mengambil kemejanya dan pergi keruangannya.

Ia tampak kesal.

.

TBC

.

 **Lanjut?**

 **Wajib review:)**


	2. A Second

**That Pain**

 **A Story From HyuugaDevil**

 **Warning! Typo, melow.**

 **Seluruh karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jadilah pembaca yang pintar, jika tidak suka dengan pair, ide cerita atau bahkan authornya:p ya jangan dibaca.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke melihatnya lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Rambutnya yang terlihat lembut terurai rapi. Baju seragamnya tidak besar tidak pula kecil untuk ukuran badannya. Sepatunya bersih, tapi kaos kakinya sedikit kumal. Cara berjalannya terkesan terburu-buru, Sasuke tahu inilah yang membuatnya sedikit kurang peka padahal hampir setiap hari Sasuke memandanginya. Pandang lagi dan lagi. Hingga ia tahu, pada suatu titik dia hanya bisa memandangnya._

 _Satu hal yang Sasuke tak ketahui, bahwa ia begitu naif dan beranggapan bahwa Hinata tidak tahu._

 _Hinata cantik. Tentu saja, siapa yang mampu menyangkalnya? Dengan wajahnya saja dia mampu membuat kebanyakan pria jatuh hati. Ditambah senyumnya, karakternya, bahkan otaknya._

 _Dan Sasuke adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengaguminya. Hinata tahu._

 _Ketika Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan terburupun, ia sadar bahwa seseorang mengikutinya. Ia bahkan tidak kaget ketika sapaan itu akhirnya datang._

 _"Kau, Hinata kan?" Ucapnya setelah menyusul Hinata dan memblokir jalannya tepat di hadapan Hinata._

 _"Ya?" Jawabnya, jawaban sambil bertanya. Sejujurnya Hinata sedikit terlambat. Walau masih ada waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, ada yang harus ia kerjakan._

 _"Mau ku antar ke kelas?"_

 _"Ka-kau siapa?" Hinata terbata._

 _Sasuke menunjukan namanya pada papan nama yang dijahit rapi di seragamnya. Tertulis Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Sedang Hinata membaca dan menimbang, ia belum pernah mendengar nama Sasuke. Walau tahu lelaki ini kerap menatapnya, Hinata tidak mengenal lelaki tinggi ini._

 _"Kau bukan dari angkatanku?" Hinata memastikan._

 _"Aku kelas 12,"_

 _"A-ah senpai, ma-maaf saya tidak tahu," tiba-tiba Hinata gugup. Hinata yang duduk di kelas 11 membungkuk kecil atas ketidaksopanannya diawal._

 _"Formal sekali, santai saja. Mau ke kelas?"_

 _"I-iya,"_

 _"Ku antar," Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya kecil. Sudah lama ia ingin bicara dengan gadis di hadapannya._

 _"Ke-kenapa?"_

 _Sasuke menatapnya bingung._

 _"Maksudku, kenapa? Kelasku tidak jauh. Lagi pula gedung kelas 11 dan 12 cukup jauh, kalau senpai mengantarku bisa-bisa bel berbunyi sebelum senpai sampai dikelas senpai sendiri," perlahan ditundukan pandangannya. Hinata malu karena bermaksud menolak dengan halus._

 _"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?"_

 _Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, berusaha bertemu pandang dengan Hinata yang masih menunduk kecil. Mencari celah agar saling bertatap._

 _"Mau jadi pacarku?" Katanya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ku dengar Direktur akan mengadakan makan malam," Naruto berkata sambil duduk di sebelah meja makanku. Ini jam istirahat dan ia masih mengoceh tentang hal ini.

Semua karyawan mengetahuinya karena akhir tahun dan target perusahaan tercapai, Direktur berencara untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama di luar kantor. Naruto begitu semangat hingga tak berhenti mengoceh soal ini padaku maupun pada karyawan yang lain. Bagiku pribadi, Naruto yang bersemangat begitu menjengkelkan.

"Aku mau makan, kalau kau tak berhenti mengoceh soal ini, aku akan melempar minuman ini padamu," kataku galak.

"Tapi ini kali pertamaku! Kau jahat sekali, aku ini gugup! Gugup!" Katanya penuh penekanan.

"Ini juga kali pertamaku, kan cuma pesta makan," salah satu pegawai yang berkumpul di tempat makan itu menimpali.

"Ampun, Shika, hidupmu kurang bersemangat banget sih." Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil. Semangatnya yang berkali-kali lipat diatas orang biasa tentu saja membuat perkumpulan kecil ini begitu ribut. Sejujurnya dimanapun Naruto berada, suasananya akan selalu ribut.

"Ramai sekali, boleh gabung?"

Suara berat dari ketua divisi pemasaran tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang sejak tadi terkekeh menertawakan Naruto. Beliau adalah Pak Gaara dan dia adalah atasan langsung divisi Naruto. Sontak saja Naruto langsung diam. Sedang aku mempersilahkan ia untuk bergabung di meja kami.

"Kalian benar, hari ini Direktur mengadakan makan bersama. Pastikan kalian ikut ya? Ah Naruto, jika kau tidak ikut, Direktur akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Jadi, jangan sampai absen ya?" Pak Gaara tersenyum ramah.

"Ba-baik pak!" Naruto bersemangat.

"Kenapa hari ini pak? Bukankah harusnya besok?" Aku bertanya bingung. Karena sesuai gosip yang beredar, harusnya makan malam diadakan besok malam.

"Ada kepentingan mendesak, jadi beliau memutuskan untuk mempercepat perayaan kita."

"Kita makan dimana pak?" Shikamaru menimpali dan bertanya.

"Ku dengar restoran makanan laut, tapi tempatnya belum pasti. Akan segera dikabari sebelum jam pulang kantor. Pastikan saja ponselmu aktif dan lihat chat grup perusahaan," pak Gaara kembali menjawab sebelum ia benar-benar mulai memesan makanan untuk makan siangnya.

Hanya aku yang terkaget dan gemetar.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku tidak bisa makan makanan laut. Aku punya alergi makanan laut.

Namun aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Mulutku membisu karena takut. Aku tahu ini adalah makan malam pertama untukku dan para kariawan baru. Jika makan malam pertama aku sudah absen, bagaimana nasibku nanti? Bisa-bisa atasanku dalam masalah, bisa-bisa aku juga dalam masalah. Tanganku berkeringat.

Apa aku perlu hanya datang tanpa makan? Tapi itu tidak sopan. Aku kembali panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari kegugupanku bertanya.

"Y-ya, aku baik. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Sasuke maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat bahwa kekasihku telah sampai, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu cukup lama di restoran ini hanya untuk bertemu Sakura. Namun aku tak memberi tahunya. Aku tak mau dia khawatir.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, pekerjaanmu berkendala lagi?" Aku bertanya setelah ia duduk.

"Hm, atasanku lagi-lagi mengamuk. Moodku berantakan hari ini. Cafemu baik?"

"Masih seperti biasa,"

"Maaf kita jadi jarang bertemu, setelah project ini selesai. Aku janji akan lebih meluangkan waktuku untukmu," Sakura menatapku khawatir.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu. Kau mau pesan apa? Pesan apapun yang kau mau. Aku mau moodmu bagus kembali," kataku tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau memang terbaik!" Dengan girang dia memanggil pelayan dan meminta menu pesanan.

Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Menggemaskan pikirku.

Kami membicarakan banyak hal sambil menunggu makanan datang. Seperti biasa ia tampak cantik dan aku menyukainya. Kami memiliki beberapa persamaan mengenai pemikiran, mungkin hal itu yang membuat kami nyaman satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat sebelum makanan datang, Sakura pamit untuk ke toilet sebentar. Sedang aku hanya mengiyakan.

Sambil menunggu, aku melirik sekitar area restoran. Agak lebih sepi dari biasanya, padahal restoran ini lumayan terkenal di daerahnya. Baru berpikir demikian, rombongan manusia datang berbondong-bondong. Aku menatap mereka takjub. Banyak sekali, sepertinya pegawai kantor dilihat dari pakaiannya. Pantas saja area ini sepi, dekorasi mejanya juga cenderung berubah. Banyak yang diarah memanjang seperti meja untuk perkumpulan, mereka telah memesan hampir semua kursi rupanya.

Sampai ketika wanita itu masuk restoran, aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Sama ketika masa-masa remajaku, aku menatapnya. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Hinata ada di sini.

Aku menatapnya bingung, sedang Hinata seperti tak menyadari keberadaanku. Wajar saja, mejaku hampir berada di pojok. Mengapa ia di sini? Ini restoran makanan laut, dia tidak bisa makan makanan laut. Aku ingat itu dengan jelas.

Ku tepis pemikiran itu kuat-kuat. Mungkin acara kantor, aku yakin dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk memakan hidangan laut. Pandanganku terputus ketika pesanan datang. Aku mempersilahkan para pelayan untuk menyimpan makanan kami dan ikut membantu menata meja ini. Ketika pelayan pergi aku kembali mencari sosok itu, sosoknya telah menghilang. Tidak, ia tidak menghilang. Hanya saja, mejanya cukup jauh untuk dijangkau mata.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku pikirkan, yang ku tahu aku hanya mengikuti naluriku. Segera ku panggil pelayan dan meminta mereka untuk memindahkan mejaku sedekat mungkin dengan meja Hinata. Pelayan terlihat kebingungan karena makanan telah siap dan aku tiba-tiba meminta untuk pindah meja. Namun tetap, mereka menuntunku dan melayani untuk pindah meja.

Usahaku berhasil. Aku duduk di depan meja yang telah disusun panjang oleh para pelayan. Meja yang dipenuhi oleh para manusia berdasi. Dan Hinata berada di antaranya. Beruntungnya posisiku cukup dekat dengan posisi Hinata.

"Kenapa kita pindah?"

Suara Sakura yang kembali dari toilet mengagetkanku. Aku langung memandangnya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Meja itu kurang nyaman,"

"Kenapa?" katanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Ada permen karet di bawah mejanya," kataku terkekeh kecil.

"Yaampun menjijikan, kenapa restoran sebesar ini punya hal menjijikan seperti itu,"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mau pindah restoran? Kau tidak nyaman?" Sakura terlihat khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, "Meja yang ini baik-baik saja," ujarku. Dalam hati berujar maaf karena telah membohongi gadis cantik ini. Aku bahkan tak mengerti sampai berniat membohonginya.

 _"Kau yakin cuma pesan minum Hinata?"_

Tiba-tiba pendengaranku menajam.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin cuma pesan minum Hinata?" Naruto bertanya.

"A-aku tidak lapar," kataku gugup.

"Kau kan baru makan tadi siang, benar tidak lapar?" Salah satu rekan kerjaku bernama Ino kembali memastikan.

Aku mengangguk pasti. Aku memang lapar, tapi jika aku memaksakan untuk memesan makanan disini, aku pasti mati. Aku bahkan sedikit kesal ketika membaca menu dan mereka benar-benar hanya menyajikan makanan laut. Apa mereka tidak menyajikan makanan ringan? Kataku merutuk dalam hati.

Ini buruk, dan perutku lapar. Salah-salah perutku bisa saja berbunyi.

Dan yang ku takutkan terjadi. Makanan datang dan ya Tuhan, baunya benar-benar menggiurkan! Mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku? Aku heboh sendiri.

Direktur memulai sedikit pembukaan dengan kalimat motivasi dan memberikan masukan agar kami tetap semangat untuk bekerja. Diakhiri dengan doa bersama. Ketika suasana hening disesi doa bersama, perutku berbunyi. Dan orang-orang sekitarku menyadarinya.

Doa selesai dan Naruto tidak membuang waktunya untuk tidak menertawakanku. Ia tertawa puas sekali dan mencemohkan perutku.

"Sudah ku bilang kau lapar! Mengapa keras kepala sekali? Restoran ini benar-benar enak," Naruto kembali mengoceh.

"A-aku tidak!"

Kkrrtt

Kkrrrtt

Ah perutku tersayang.

"Makan," Ino berujar sambil membagi kepiting saus tiramnya padaku.

"I-ino,"

"Ku bilang makan," lagi-lagi ia berujar.

"Makananmu belum sampai pekerja berambut ungu?" Tiba-tiba pak Direktur yang tengah berjalan-jalan berkeliling untuk menyapa pegawainya mengagetkanku.

"I-itu," aku gugup luar biasa, Hey aku berbicara dengan Direktur!

"Pesan apapun, jangan khawatirkan yang lain nona," katanya.

Tanganku berkeringat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa makan makanan laut. Namun posisiku seakan berkata bahwa jika aku tidak makan bersama, maka yang lain akan merasa sangat bersalah. Mengapa perutku harus berbunyi sekarang?

Baru ketika aku memaksakan diri untuk mengambil makanan Ino yang ia berikan, suara kursi bergeser mengalihkan pandanganku. Dan aku kembali melihatnya.

Aku melihat Sasuke dangan wajah yang kesal berdiri di mejanya yang tidak lain adalah meja depanku sambil menatapku. Sontak saja aku terkejut. Melihatnya di sini tentu bukan hal yang bisa ku bayangkan. Apalagi dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat marah. Ada apa dengannya? Sejak kapan dia duduk disitu? mengapa dengan tatapannya? Aku bertanya dalam hati.

Aku sangat yakin dia mulai bergerak. Sesaat aku takut tujuannya adalah mejaku, mengingat ia terus saja menatapku.

"Hinata tidak bisa makan makanan laut," seseorang berbicara.

Bukan, itu bukan suara Sasuke. Itu suara pak Gaara. Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke berhenti, juga membuat pandanganku beralih pada pak Gaara. Tunggu, apa katanya tadi?

"Pak Direktur, apa boleh saya dan Hinata-san keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan kecil? Sepertinya disini tidak menyediakan makanan ringan. Hinata-san tidak bisa makan makanan laut," dengan tersenyum pak Gaara berbicara dengan Direktur.

Aku melongo. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Sedang pak Direktur yang mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa makan makanan laut malah meminta maaf padaku dan mempersilahkanku untuk membeli makanan diluar dan memakannya bersama di restoran ini. Kali ini aku tak bisa menolak, perutku benar-benar lapar. Jadi ketika pak Gaara menuntunku untuk keluar restoran aku pasrah.

Alih-alih keluar restoran, aku melirik Sasuke dimejanya sebelum aku benar-benar pergi. Tadi itu dia kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Aku menghela nafas, wajar saja jika banyak pertanyaan kan?

Ku putuskan pandanganku dan berjalan keluar restoran. Urusan itu nanti saja, sekarang urusi perut dulu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura memastikan.

Ia tidak biasanya melihat Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan amarah seperti tadi. Ia sempat mengikuti pandangannya dan tidak yakin apa yang benar-benar Sasuke lihat tadi.

"Hn,"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita pulang saja?" Sakura masih khawatir.

Sedang Sasuke kembali duduk dan menghela nafas kasar. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Aku baik, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya lemah.

Harus diakui, untuk sesaat dia tidak baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini akan saya buat multichap yang cukup banyak. Jadi alur yang lambat, mohon dimaklumi yaa:) jangan lupa review!:)**


	3. How about being a friend?

**That Pain**

 **A Story From HyuugaDevil**

 **Warning! Typo, melow.**

 **Seluruh karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jadilah pembaca yang pintar, jika tidak suka dengan pair, ide cerita atau bahkan authornya:p ya jangan dibaca.**

 **Part bergaris miring menandakan Flashback.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai membeli makanan kecil dan roti, Hinata dan Gaara berjalan kembali ke arah restoran makanan laut di mana rekan-rekan kerjanya menunggu. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh untuk menemukan minimarket di daerah itu. Bagaimana bisa tempat seramai ini tidak memiliki minimarket di sepanjang area jalannya, Hinata dongkol sendiri. Berkat itu, waktu perjalanan untuk kembali pun memakan waktu cukup lama.

Hinata melirik lelaki di sampingnya, mungkin sudah ke tiga kalinya. Mengingat kejadian tadi Hinata tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya, bagaimana bisa salah satu leader cabang perusahaannya mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa makan hidangan laut? Mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk mengetahui itu. Malahan benar-benar tidak dekat.

"Bagaimana bapak bisa tahu?" Akhirnya Hinata bicara. Ia pikir dari pada berhening ria dan menggantung rasa penasaran lebih baik ditanyakan segera.

"Hm?" Gaara bingung.

"Saya tidak bisa makan hidangan laut, bagaimana bapak bisa tahu?"

"Ah itu, tentu saja dari Neji," Gaara menjawab ringan.

"Ba-bapak kenal Kakakku?!" Hinata kaget. Tak menyangka nama kakaknya bisa terucap disituasi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa?

"Sepertinya Neji belum cerita ya? Aku teman kuliahnya. Memang beda jurusan, tapi kami dekat di organisasi kampus." Gaara menjelaskan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-ah, begitu," Jawab Hinata ragu. Neji memang tak pernah cerita perihal teman-temannya. Sifatnya agak tertutup, hampir sama dengan Hinata. Satu-satunya keluarga paling ceria dan terbuka hanya Hanabi.

"Neji tahu tempat dimana aku bekerja, jadi ketika dia tahu kau mulai bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku, dia berkata bahwa aku perlu mengawasimu."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Neji-nii benar-benar mengatakannya?" Tak disangka lelaki tertutup dan pendiam itu diam-diam mengkhawatirkanku, pikir Hinata.

"Yeah, tipe kakak yang baik ya?" Gaara ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kami tidak terlalu dekat, makanya saya kaget ketika Bapak menyebut nama Neji-nii."

"Wah aku tidak berbohong loh, Neji benar-benar memintaku untuk mengawasimu."

Hinata kembali terkekeh, "Sulit membayangkan Neji-nii bersikap demikian, tapi karna Neji-nii sudah berkata, mohon bantuannya ya Pak," Hinata menyenggol kecil lengan Gaara.

"Ya ya, aku tidak akan melaporkan yang aneh-aneh,"

Hinata tertawa geli. Tidak menyangka bisa berbicara sesantai ini dengan salah satu atasannya.

"Ini gila, bagaimana bisa kakak beradik ini mengharapkanku untuk mengawasi kalian." Gaara berucap dan ikut tertawa. Sama-sama menikmati percakapan mereka.

Angin malam yang sejuk berangsur-angsur menunjukan rasa dinginnya, pembicaraan mereka pun mengalir bagai sungai juga jalanan yang sepi membuat masing-masing dari mereka berpikir bahwa perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu buruk walau butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk berjalan. Mereka menikmatinya.

Hinata lupa, bahwa di restoran ada lelaki bermata hitam menunggunya.

.

.

.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menunduk di samping pintu restoran. Ia seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk mengetahui bahwa yang ditunggunya pastilah bukan aku.

Jadi ketika jarak kami semakin mendekat, aku berniat untuk langsung lewat tanpa melihatnya.

Tapi rencana hanyalah rencana, tanganku ditahannya sebelum aku bisa melewatinya. Dan ini membuatku terperanjat, jadi aku yang ia tunggu?

Sasuke memintaku untuk bicara dengannya sebentar, dengan nada sopan tentunya. Pak Gaara yang menemaniku hanya tersenyum dan pamit untuk masuk ke restoran duluan. Jujur saja aku sedikit bersyukur, karna sebelum pergi aku sempat melihatnya menatap ke arahku. Memang ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan perihal tadi.

Setelah pak Gaara masuk, Sasuke melepaskan tanganku.

"Ini restoran laut," katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu," ucapku kecil.

"Kau mau alergimu kambuh?"

Aku tertawa kaku, hanya untuk menutupi kegelisahan mengetahui ia masih mengingat perihal alergiku.

"Wah aku lupa kau punya ingatan yang kuat,"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah karena apa. Dan aku memandangnya takut. Sebenarnya sampai kapan aku terus merasa tak nyaman berada di dekatnya?

Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya diam. Aku benar-benar ingin pamit dan masuk ke dalam untuk menemui rekan-rekan kerjaku. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini sementara sedang ada perayaan kantor di dalam sana?

"De-dengar Sa-sasuke, memang ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu hari ini. Tapi ku rasa kau terlalu banyak diam dan di-di dalam sana ada rekan-rekan kerjaku tengah menunggu."

Sasuke menatapku.

"Da-dan kurasa, ini bukan waktu yang tepat," kataku melanjutkan.

Sasuke memutuskan pandangannya padaku.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggumu."

"Ma-maaf?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, lagi pula masih ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Kau benar, aku terlalu banyak berpikir sekarang."

Aku masih diam menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku mau mendinginkan pikiranku, kau masuklah,"

Dan meskipun kalimatnya membuatku membatu, aku tetap menurutinya dan masuk untuk menemui rekan kerjaku.

Kenapa ia mau menungguku? Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Sasuke datang ke restoran ini sendirian, jadi kupikir keputusan dia untuk menungguku bukankah tidak sopan dengan teman makan malamnya hari ini? Sesopan apapun dia meminta izin, tetap saja kesannya tidak menghargai. Walau jujur saja, aku tidak memperhatikan apakah dia bersama orang lain atau tidak.

Dan sepanjang perayaan di restoran, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Aku memikirkan seseorang yang tengah menungguku di luar. Berpikir bahwa cuacanya semakin dingin dan tidak baik untuk menikmati cuaca di luar.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu membuatku tidak nyaman bahkan setelah aku masuk dan meninggalkannya diluar tadi? Aku dongkol sendiri.

Tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama, akhirnya aku malah pamit dan meminta izin untuk pulang duluan. Alasannya? Tidak enak badan. Klasik bukan? Tapi berhasil. Direktur seperti merasa bersalah setelah tahu dengan alergiku, jadi beliau mengizinkanku pergi dan berkata bahwa aku harus istirahat.

Jika jadinya begini, harusnya tadi aku bicara saja hingga selesai dan menuntaskan urusanku dengan Sasuke. Sekarang aku malah harus diantarnya pulang, jika aku menolak rasanya sangat tidak menghargai dia yang mau menunggu di cuaca yang dingin.

Lagi pula kenapa sih dia harus menunggu di luar? Tidak bisa di dalam saja? Ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin Sasuke datang sendirian, harusnya dia lebih pintar untuk menunggu di dalam restoran. Toh masih ada kursi kosong. Lagi-lagi aku dongkol sendiri.

Dan ketika aku berjalan keluar, aku dapat melihat sosoknya tidak jauh dari area pintu sedang menghisap patung rokok. Aku menatapnya gelisah sebelum menghampirinya, sejak kapan ia merokok? Dia bukan tipe orang yang mau menghabiskan uang untuk rokok.

Saat Sasuke menyadari kehadiranku, dibuangnya sisa rokok yang belum habis dan menatapku lama.

.

.

.

"Lebih cepat dari dugaanku," Sasuke berkata.

Hinata yang menghampirinya sebelum saling bertatap agak lama hanya tersenyum kecil dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merokok." Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah, aku mulai di awal perkuliahan. Sekali dimulai agak sulit menghentikan."

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Cuacanya terlalu dingin,"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Hinata. Memintanya secara tidak langsung untuk mengikuti ke arah mobil pribadinya.

Dan Hinata yang mengerti mengikutinya dari belakang. Dipandanginya punggung Sasuke, punggung yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Hinata ingat bagaimana dulu dia memeluk punggung Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Hinata tersenyum perih, kenangan itu kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya.

Ketika sampai Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata, ia juga tidak segan untuk memakaikan sabuk pengamannya. Hinata gugup setengah mati. Bahkan ketika Sasuke masuk dan mulai menyetir, ia masih gugup. Ditambah Sasuke yang masih saja diam sejak mobil dijalankan.

"Sa-Sasuke datang dengan siapa ke restoran tadi?" ucap Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Dengan pacarku,"

Percaya atau tidak, jawabannya membuat Hinata bak dilempar batu. Tak menyangka namun berusaha tetap tenang.

"O-ohh," jawabnya singkat. Lalu hening lagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa pulang denganku begini?" Hinata kembali berucap.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah antar dia pulang saat kau keluar restoran tadi. Sakura akan mengerti."

Ah, namanya Sakura ya.

Hinata menunduk lemah, harusnya ia telah menyangka. Bagaimana mungkin datang ke restoran besar sendirian? Lagi pula Sasuke pernah membahasnya di awal pertemuan mereka. Namun yang paling Hinata sesalkan adalah, jawabannya sedikit banyak melukai hati wanita ini. Padahal harusnya Hinata tahu diri.

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku melihatmu sebelum pergi, kau kelihatannya marah. Kenapa?"

Sasuke diam, lama.

"Aku kesal dengan orang-orang itu. Mereka memaksamu menyantap hidangan laut."

"Kenapa? Mereka tidak tahu aku punya alergi,"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja, aku kesal."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau kesal?"

Lagi Sasuke diam. Dia berpikir keras namun tak menemukan jawaban. Sesekali menimbang alasannya namun tetap buntu. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia begitu kesal tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

Hinata menatapnya, tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Namun segera menyerah dan memutuskan pandangannya.

Hinata menatap jalanan dan pepohonan di sepanjang jalan. Berdoa semoga cepat sampai. Dari awal ia tak pernah nyaman berada di satu tempat dengan Sasuke. Apalagi tempat sempit seperti mobil.

"Sejak tadi aku berpikir," Sasuke berkata setelah lama terdiam.

"Ku pikir aku ingin kembali berhubungan denganmu." lanjutnya.

Dan kalimatnya sukses membuat Hinata kembali menatapnya tak percaya. Apa katanya tadi?

"Kau gila?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bingung.

"Kau itu sudah punya pacar,"

Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke tertawa lembut dengan refleks. Hinata kebingungan, apanya yang lucu? Pembicaraan ini gila dan dia masih bisa tertawa? Hinata kesal sendiri.

"Maksudku sebagai teman." kata Sasuke setelah ia kembali mengontrol tawanya.

Dan Hinata malu dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Aku yang gila, aku yag gila! Hinata sibuk merutuk dalam hati.

Dia itu punya pacar, kenapa bisa aku menarik kesimpualan untuk kembali bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih? Gila! Lagi-lagi Hinata heboh sendiri dalam hatinya. Hinata berusaha tetap tenang dan kembali fokus pada pembicaraan awalnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku punya firasat setelah ini, kita akan semakin sering bertemu."

"Ha-hah?"

"Firasat."

Hinata menatapnya aneh, bisa-bisanya Sasuke berujar dengan percaya diri mengenai firasatnya.

"E-entahlah,"

"Jangan begitu, kurasa kita perlu saling memaafkan dan melupakan masalalu. Berteman kan tidak salah,"

Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Hinata sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada area jalan pulang. Sementara Hinata melongo sendirian.

Ia tak salah dengar? Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak ingin ia temui lagi. Hinata paling tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke lagi, tapi apa yang ia dengar? Berteman katanya?

Pikiran Hinata masih bercabang memikirkan hal ini dan tidak menemukan ujungnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar hatinya inginkan. Hingga mobil Sasuke berhenti.

Hinata melirik sekitar dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Sasuke masih ingat tempat ia tinggal rupanya. Ada rasa hangat menjalar dalam dadanya.

Sasuke mendekat dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman Hinata. Tapi sebelum Hinata sempat memegang pintu mobil untuk keluar, Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Bagaimana? Berteman, setuju kan?" Sasuke tersenyum menatap wanita di sampingnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Halo! Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review:) satu review sangat berarti untuk menarik peminat pembaca lain:)

Walau sejujurnya, saya tidak benar-benar tahu apa cerita ini ditunggu hahaha anyway, SeeYouInNextChap!


End file.
